Caught in My Web
by WolfyFreedomUnbound
Summary: Muffet wanted to see for herself this human. She had the information from Mettaton to go on so they couldn't surprise her much. Now Muffet would make the human regret everything they had done. Oneshot


**A/N: Hello readers! I bring to you this time a small oneshot. This one shot is centered around Muffet and her battle with Frisk. This story was requested by an individual. I hope that I didn't disappoint them with what I wrote. I tried to incorporate most of what they asked for in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. '**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Caught in My Web**

Observing from up high was Muffet's specialty. Waiting and watching for prey to enter her web.

She was more watchful now considering what Mettaton had informed her of regarding a human. Muffet kept all her eyes peeled searching for the evil creature.

Mettaton had warned her that this human despised spiders. That they enjoy making them suffer.

Muffet chuckles quietly to herself as he perched high on her web. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

She was the leader of all the spiders in the Underground. It was her responsibility to keep a watchful on all her little darlings. This did not include a meddling human parading all over then as if they were lesser creatures.

For this mistake the human would pay greatly for their transgressions. There would be no mercy.

It seemed like forever that Muffet's waited for the human to arrive in her lair. No matter. They would be here soon. And then there would finally be redemption.

Her patience paid off. She could hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching.

 _'Human...'_

The arachnid monster watched the human enter the cobwebbed covered area. The human appeared young. Childish. Foolish.

Perfect prey.

Muffet giggled to herself and silently watched as the human inched closer to the center of the room. Right above her.

One would think that if the floor is completely covered in spider webs that perhaps it would be somewhat sticky. But this human gave no thought to this notation what-so-ever. They just waltzed right into the web.

Muffet rolled her multiple eyes at the human's ignorance. They were making this far too easy.

Upon entering the center of the room, they were immobilized by the spider webs.

A smirk crossed Muffet's face. Muffet allowed her hair to become untied and let it fall to her waist. She would prefer it to be freer as she approached this human.

Muffet took hold of her webbing and allowed her and it to make the descent. Upon facing the human Muffet began to speak.

"Mon cher, why have you entered my territory?"

"..." Frisk couldn't speak out of fear. Their legs began to shake and tremble. Why did everything have to happen to them down here?!

Muffet narrowed her eyes on Frisk and snapped her fingers. She was wasting no time at all.

Yet again Frisk was dragged into a battle they didn't want to face. This was a never-ending cycle. But, what was Muffet's reason for establishing a fight?

To the side Muffet's spiders conjugated in anticipation of battle.

Muffet swayed slightly and bared her fangs in a daring smile at Frisk. "That was rude of me not to introduce myself, no? I am Muffet. Leader of the spiders."

Frisk's jaw opened and closed as if they wanted to say something, but they couldn't form any words. Muffet took notice of this and mocked Frisk.

"Pity. You can't speak? How tragic. I would have loved to hear your explanation of your actions in the Ruins."

Frisk's mind thought back to the Ruins. How they had come across the spider bake sale in the Ruins. They couldn't buy anything because had had no money at the time. It was so early in the start of their adventure, of course they wouldn't have had enough money. Could that small action really have caused so much aggression from the spider leader?

Frisk finally found their voice and pleaded with Muffet. "Please! I don't know what you mean. I haven't done anything!"

Muffet hummed and tapped her long fingers against her cheek. "Perhaps I'd listen to you for the right price. But be weary mon cher, I am not that forgiving."

With those finally words Muffet sent storms of spiders to attack Frisk. Somehow the they had removed themselves from the web with all their struggling and dodged every spider.

Muffet would be lying if she said she wasn't impressed with the human's skills. But this was no time to commend them. They had to pay for their actions.

The allegations placed on them by Mettaton and in the Ruins. Muffet continued her onslaught against Frisk for several minutes. In between Frisk's dodging and struggling Muffet would provide snippets of information for them.

"I've heard all of your wrong-doings to my little chéris."

"You despise spiders, don't you?"

"My dears in the Ruins have been trapped for so long."

Frisk denied all Muffet's statements and continued to try and reason with the arachnid monster.

Even Muffet was beginning to consider that if the human was as terrible as Mettaton had made them out to be then why did they seem so innocent.

It had to be a trick, right? A way to manipulate her into letting her guard down so that then they could strike her down.

Muffet shook her head and summoned her massive purple canon to her side and allowed her spiders to colonate inside it.

Frisk weaved through all Muffet's attacks, but they wouldn't be able to dodge this one. Once the canon was full of spiders Muffet aimed it directly at Frisk.

"Bon voyage mon cher."

Muffet fired the spiders at Frisk. Frisk's eyes opened wide in panic and tried to escape the massive horde of spiders approaching them.

Frisk closed their eyes braced for impact.

...

"Wha-?" Frisk opened their eyes and show the ball of spiders fired at her were captured in a gigantic spider web. That web had protected her. But... it wasn't there a moment ago...

Muffet was baffled and astonished. Only her spiders could have weaved that web and so quickly. Some of her spiders had spared the human from injury.

 _'What is going on here,'_ Muffet thought angrily to herself. Just as she asked herself that one of her spiders approached her with a piece of paper.

Muffet quickly scooped up the paper and skimmed it over. Upon finishing it her eyes widened.

Frisk was silently trying to distance herself from Muffet as much as possible while she was distracted. The sticky web made that difficult of course.

Muffet glanced up at the fleeing human and sighed. With a wave of her hand the spiders retreated from them and the webs restricting their movements vanished.

"Oh my, it seems I've been misled."

Frisk looked up to Muffet questioningly.

"It seems the information given to me was incorrect. How disappointing. However, you are free to leave now human."

Muffet wasn't about to let the human leave without rattling them some more though.

"Mmmmm, perhaps next time you stop by here we can have a bite?" Muffet flashed her fangs at Frisk in another devilish smile. This statement held an underlying threat as well, Frisk could plainly see that.

Muffet began to laugh evilly in a very light manor which only managed to make Frisk's skin crawl. As the path opened to Frisk they all but dashed away from the spider's lair. Frisk could have sworn they still heard Muffet's laughter ringing in their ears. One encounter with an arachnid was enough to last them a lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp I tried. Sorry if any of you disliked this story. I tried to make it the best I could. And yes, some French words were used due to the request made.**

 **Mon cher- my dear**

 **Chéris- darlings (At least I hope that's right)**

 **Bon voyage mon cher- Have a good trip my dear. (Maybe? Sorry I don't speak French)**

 **I hope that the requester is happy with what I wrote.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. If anyone has any comments to make please feel free to tell me.**

 **Until next time…**

 **~Wolfy Out~**


End file.
